Nanomech
Nanomech first appeared in the live-action movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm, when the Omnitrix absorbed the DNA of the Nanochips. Nanomech is about a millimeter tall, can shrink and grow larger, has green wings, as well as one large green cyclopian-eye, carbon/silicon-based mechanical body, and triangular three-pointed feet. He is also the alien used to destroy the queen of the hive. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Kevin describes Nanomech as "not like anything Ben has turned into before." This is because Nanomech is part human, part drone and thus making him a hive mind-based organism. Ultimate Alien He will finally make his first cartoon series appearance in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His appearance has changed slightly; he is more of a blue color, the green wires around his neck are now simply circuit lines, his legs are thinner, he now has boot-like feet, his neck and shoulders have also changed and there aren't as many wires on his body, probably because the live-action movies make the aliens in the animated series more detailed. He is one of the six new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (though he technically isn't a new alien). Abilities Nanomech can fly, can shrink to microscopic size, produce wire-like tentacles from his back, and fire green electricity from the tentacles and his hands. He is noticeably more humanoid than the other drones (possibly an Omnitrix modification, as it alters DNA in order to achieve the form of a new species, and may have fused the cybernetics of the drones with Ben's own DNA in order to transform), and The Queen added he was stronger than the others. Note: When Ben transforms into Nanomech, he shrinks, then his Nanomech skin covers his body. It is currently unknown why this happens (Though this maybe due to the fact that his DNA was put into use only soon after his DNA was added). He might have regenerating abilites, due to the DNA of Nanomech is part of the Hive's insectoids. Trivia *Nanomech can become smaller than a Galvan. *Nanomech is Ben's second alien to first appear in a live-action movie (the first being Eon), and the first alien to be unlocked in a live-action movie to be used in the animated series. *Nanomech is a unique creation of the Omnitrix, being a fusion of the biomechanical DNA of the nanochips with Ben. *It is currently unkown how Nanomech will first appear in the animated series, as all of the other new aliens are Ultimate forms of old ones (Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Cannonbolt, ect.) or aliens from another galaxy (Water Hazard, NRG, ect.) *Nanomech is the smallest alien to appear in Ben 10 continuity. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe:FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. But after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the cartoon version. *Unlike Nanomech, he may be the parody to Wasp from The Avengers in Marvel Comics. *Nanomech is very similiar to Chromastone as he has lines all over the body, one eye, Fat neck which is black on top, a little dark colour, and very thin arms and legs. He can also project beams and fly like Chromastone. Gallery Nanomech.JPG Nanomech.png NanomechMovie.jpg|Nanomech - Alien Swarm Nanomech.jpg Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens